love Does Not Exist
by SilverStarsofDynamite
Summary: Iggy has a horrible past with an abusive father and dead mother. When he comes to the foster home of the flock (Nudge,Gazzy,Max,Angel,Total and Fang) will he open up? or push them away in fear. Fang will do anything to help the 15 year blind Iggy from crashing to the ground, even if it means falling to the ground for him. Romance, Hurt/comfort, and the love of the flock.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Sooo, this is my first ever fanfic, YAY. I hope that anybody who reads this loves it, please,please,pleeeaaasseee just give it at least two or three chapters before you go on burning everything to the ground with your flames. **

**Please R&R :O)**

**This will be Iggy/Fang...maybe some other pairings, maybe slight Iggy/Max**

* * *

Fang kept his poker face still and perfect as Max glared at him, trying to decide what card to discard. He really hadn't wanted to play Rummy with anybody today, but Max had had that smile, and she had been so determined to beat him( she also started to call him a wuss for backing down), and he couldn't let her do that, it would spoil his reputation as the best gambler in the household, not that he was any good, everybody else just really sucked.

The staring continued for a good solid five minutes before Max warily put an eight of Spades in the discard pile.

Fang cheered mentally as he realized this was the card he needed, and let a slight ghost of a smile cross his face. Max groaned and huffed as he picked up the card and placed his last remaining cards neatly with the others on the floor in front of him.

He very much wanted to grin at her but kept his cool facade as close to emotionless as possible. Max must have noticed somehow though, because she threw her cards at him and stalked away, mumbling a huffy, "Shut up," as she went. When she was gone he grinned and picked up the cards, he didn't have to count points, he knew he won, he always did. He was halfway through picking up the cards when somebody ran up behind him, he turned to see Nudge bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Hay Fang, mom just wanted me to tell you dinners ready, and you know, if your hungry you should come eat, you don't have to of course but it would be really nice, ya know? Max didn't cook, in case you were wondering, she really would have bombed the place, although not as much as Gazzy when he-"

"Yes Nudge, thank you," he said, rolling his eyes and getting up. She grinned at him and nodded. "That's a yes, right? Mom made these delicious noodle things with cheese and sausage inside, mmmmm, so good, you HAVe to try them, it's like, the best tasting thing mom's made since those brownies a few months ago, those things were delicious, did you know that she took and HOUR to cook them? No wonder they tasted so good I mean, how couldn't they? Mom istn't that bad of a cook but still she-"

Fang raised his eyebrows at her and walked into the kitchen, not even bothering to shut her up. When he entered he took a seat between Gazzy and Max at the kitchen table.

Fang watched his family file into the room for dinner. Nudge was first of course, following him with her incessant chatter, she had mocha dark skin and black hair, and was a constant chatter box. Everybody(they called themselves the flock) called her the Nudge channel, because it was all Nudge, all the time. Total trotted in behind Nudge, rolling his eyes at her and sitting next to Angel's empty seat like the loyal dog he was. Then Angel walked in, as sweet as ever with her blond hair and blue innocent eyes, she really was adorable, especially in the new dress Nudge had bought for her on one of her many shopping trips. She giggled and smiled at me when she sat down _I'm glad you like my dress Fang, _She said to me in my head. I jumped a bit in my seat, I had forgotten she could read minds. _That's okay Fang, everybody forgets. _It was probably because she hypnotized them with those beautiful blue orbs. She giggled again and I scowled at her.

Mom walked over to the table just then with dinner. She was Ms. Martinez, the woman who had taken the each of us in when she had found us in different places in the world. Back then our lives had been miserable, but Ms Martinez had taken us into her foster home and we had lived there ever since. All of us had wings, the result of a lab experiment, but she didn't mind, in fact, she loved them, she had made us all feel accepted in ours lives.

Mom served Gazzy first, and he started chowing down immediately, god that kid was always hungry. He was Angel's real brother, they were blood related, the only blood related kids in the foster home really. Though they looked similar, they were totally different, Gazzy loved to explode things with his bombs and other mechanical contraptions, and he was an energetic young boy, although he had some major digestive issues. Angel, on the other hand, was sweet, caring and although she did have a stubborn or even sometimes mischievous streak she was normally on the best behavior.

Max is the oldest, of course she is, She is 16 and I'm a few months younger than her, she's always been the leader of our gang, ready to bring us together if we fall apart. She was needed most when we had first come here, broken, terrified, and confused about what had happened to us. Now she led us through everything that was life, Including school, which just ended, thank god. Max is a beautiful girl with dark blond hair and brown eyes, she is the best, kind and caring around the flock, but a really good fighter against anybody who threatens us. Max can fly incredibly fast, hitting speeds over 300 miles per hour, unlike any other member of the Flock except for me. She can also breath underwater.

I'm what you would call second in command i guess. I'm very quiet, mostly because I just dont like talking, I'm not shy, nope, not even around Max and her death glare. I have short black hair that kindof hangs over one eye, and dark skin with dark eyes, I also wear all black. I am NOT goth, contrary to popular belief, black is merely a suitable color. When Max is gone I take over the flock and become their leader until she comes back, which she always does, she's amazing like that.

I can also turn invisible, like a chameleon, cool huh?

There are also some other powers I should explain too, Nudge can sense old emotions, attract metal to her hand, breath underwater, and hack into almost any computer, then there's Angel, she is a telepath, and can influence most people to do her will. Angel can breathe underwater, talk to fish, send animals mental messages, and change her appearance at will.

So yeah, that's my totally crazy family. But I love them anyway.

* * *

**Sorry about the shift to first person, that was Fangs POV. OKAY, please follow,fav,and review I would greatly appreciate it..hehe.**

**Also, please tell me in a PM if I did something wrong...**

**:o)**

**Iggy comes to the home next chapter, so it would greatly help me if somebody would help me with the characters personalities, I'm kinda sketchy.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Iggy

**Thank you all for reading this far. :) and thanks for the reviews. I hope everybody enjoys the next chapter.**

* * *

Gazzy POV

Mom says somebody new is coming today. Nobody likes it when somebody new comes. We've been together since we were six or younger, and we all know eachothers secrets. It never feels right when somebody new comes. It's good that they all get scared away by our wings, I would hate to have any of the snobs stay. of course, mom being mom, said that nobody is allowed to scare him off, meaning no wings. Bummer. Lucky we still got my bombs waiting in my room.

We asked mom what he's like, she said she has no clue, that some people are bringing him over today.

We're all waiting for him in the living room ready to 'be polite and kind to the new boy.' We've been making bets on how long he's going to last.

"Three days," Nudge says, glaring at Gazzy, "Gazzy is going to use one of the bombs again to scare them because of the no wing policy, and I would've ran away long ago from the things if i didn't know him so well. Geez those things are scary! like, as scary as lighting striking really close, that's happened to me before, and my hair was wild and sticking like, straight up! you should ha-" Max slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"We're all being very mean, betting on how long he'll stay," Max scolded. I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Max, nobody understands us, it's better for them if they leave, otherwise they will constantly be demeaned by our awesomness."

This time Max rolled her eyes, taking her hand off Nudge's mouth, "five days," she said, "and it's more like how increadibly insane we are than will scare the poor boy away." She grinned evilly and I laughed.

We looked to Angel who stared at us with wide eyes for a moment. "I think that Gazzy shouldn't bet 2 days when he is only half sure his bombs will work. I say one week."

I sigh, Angel and her mind reading really get on my nerves sometimes. It's not my fault my bomb making skills aren't the best in the world, although it hasn't stopped me yet, it might someday. Fang believes somewhat in my bombing skills, he'll probably say six though...because he's can be so unpredictable at times it's predictable, if that makes any sense.

"Six days," He says. Ah yes, a man of many words, he's like, the total opposite of Nudge, but now I'm thinking like Max. Just because he doesn't talk that much doesn't mean he doesn't talk at all.

It's been an hour of waiting, and I'm hungry, I walk over to Max, who is flung on the couch in the most uncomfortable looking position I've ever seen, her wings splayed out to the sides.

"Hey Max," I say, "Can we get something to eat?"

"Gazzy we just ate!" She shouted.

"Yeah, Max, I'm hungry too, we should-" Nudge said, she opened her mouth to say something more, but Angel put a hand over her mouth to shut her up before she could. Go Angel, yeah.

"No, you guys have to wait until lunch time," she said stubbornly, just at that moment, however, her belly started rumbling from hunger. We all burst into laughter at her red face (except fang of course, who gave a slight quirk of his eyebrow)

Max teetered on the edge a moment, but stayed firm, that is, until Angel walked over to her and gave her the puppy dog eyes, then she finally conceded. "I'm not cooking though, "she said angrily.

"Good," Fang replied, walking into the kitchen. Max glared at the back of his head. If looks could kill...

Fang was looking through the fridge when we heard the doorbell rang. Everybody froze.

FANG POV

When the doorbell rang I froze. It had to be the new kid. I heard Gazzy rush to the door, and then Nudge and everybody else. I walked slowly over to the commotion as Max flung the door wide open so everybody could see.

There was a man about mid forties standing there in all black he eyed us like we were vermin before turning his gaze to the stairs, where Mom was coming down slowly. I wonder what she's thinking right now, could she be betting if this new boy would last like the rest of us were? Probably, she doubts we'd be able to hide our wings, I know her fear.

Gazzy loves showing off his wings. He's not a braggart, he just constantly uses them and loves them.

"Yes? you must be Mr Deville, I'm Ms Martinez,"Mom said, yawning slightly.

Is it just me or does this guys name sound like Devil. _It's not just you,_ Angel tells me. Well, at least I'm not going crazy.

"Ms. Martinez, a pleasure to meet you." he didn't sound pleased at all, Nimrod. "I have brought the young boy that we told you would be living with you for some time until we can find a more..._suitable_, household for him." Geezus this guy is rude.

"more suitable? why not here?" Mom asks.

"Ms. Martinez, your home is most famous for scaring children away. I hope you haven't forgotten about the boy who ran three miles without stopping to get away from your home. Said there were demons."

Oh yeah, him. We all grinned, even me. Mom and Nimrod both look very displeased at our pride. We're not, I remember very clearly. Max and I devised a plan that would scare him away. Gazzy sets of a red smoke bomb to fill up the kids room and we all emerge from the smoke grinning evilly with our wings out saying, "God is not pleased with you."

Boy ran like hell and we never saw him again. It wasn't our fault really, he picking on Gazzy and treating us all like inferiors, he had it coming the moment he stepped foot in the household.

"Well, he will be staying for a small amount of time, and I have his files," he rummaged through the suitcase at his side and straightened, handing them to Mom then he turned and walked down the walkway to the car, he opened the door to the backseat and reached in a hand to help the new boy out of the car.

He was nothing like i expected, he was six feet tall and skinny with strawberry blond hair that fell in front of his eyes. He took an unsteady step forward and then another. Nimrod grabbed the boys hand and led up to the door.

"Here he is," Nimrod sighed, pushing the boy through the doorway, "and that is all, good day Ms. Martinez." He bowed formally before walking back to his car and driving away.

ANGEL POV

His mind was blocked, i kept bouncing back every time i tried to enter, and he seemed to flinch away from my mental touch. That was not good, poor kid, I could tell something horrible had happened to him in his past. He was a beautiful kid, his strawberry blond hair was covering some of his eyes, they were blue, a clouded over pale blue. Huh, odd.

"Im Max," Max told the boy, holding out her hand for him to shake. He raised his head and looked in her general direction, but his eyes were unfocused and staring at the wall behind her.

_Max, he's blind,_ I told her mentally.

"Oh my god, your blind, I'm sorry I didn't know," Max said, wincing slightly.

"It's okay," the new kid said quietly, he sounded annoyed, why?

"Im Angel," I said to him, touching his arm. He flinched from the touch and turned my direction, his eyes seemed to focus on mine for a sec before they unfocused again. "What's your name?" I asked.

"I-Iggy," he mumbled.

"Oh, nice to meet you," I smiled at him, pushing at the wall a little harder. He frowned slightly.

"Gazzy," the gasman said.

"Nudge."

"Total," Total barked. everyone hushed immediately. "Was that a dog?" Iggy asked, his cloudy eyes "looking" around.

"What? No, dogs don't talk...do they? cause that would be so cool, if we had a talking dog it would go all-"

"They don't" Fang interrupted. "I'm Fang," he said after a slight pause. I could tell everyone was already starting to like Iggy, and we hadn't even gotten to know him well. It made me glad we could warm up to others besides ourselves now.


	3. Chapter 3 He's Blind

MAX POV

He's blind! I couldn't quite that out of my head. The new kid was blind, great, just another defect in this household. We already have too quiet Fang, and Gazzy jumping around the house, and the mind reader 10 year old, and now we have the blind kid who needs help up the stairs. It's not that I don't like him, I kindof do, he's cute, definitely, and kind, but we have our flock, and he's not apart of it, which doesn't mean we shouldn't be kind. We can't show him our wings anyway, so we're going to have to scare him off with something else.

Gazzy came up with "Operation Get Rid of Iggy" which is a lengthy name if you ask me.

"First we have to keep the wings a secret, but in a way where he gets curious," Gazzy said, sitting on my bed in between Nudge and Angel.

I call what he's talking about being obviously secretive. Curiosity Killed the Cat, after all.

"And he's blind, right, so anything loud would scare him."

"Yeah, cause he could have like, super sonic hearing or something 'cause he can't see, so his other senses would be heightened. Which is really cool, good thing he's at the store, because with super sonic hearing he could probably hear like, right through the walls-" Gazzy put his hand over Nudge's mouth to shut her up. she kept talking a while, then finally she stopped. He took his hand away and leaned back against the wall.

"Angel could enter his mind, I bet that would scare him." Gazzy said.

Nudge started up again, "Yeeeaah, like, after he already knows about the wings, otherwise who knows how he'd react, he could think he was going crazy and then do something REALLY awful to himself and-"

"Hey I know how we can scare him off,"' Gazzy interrupted, "Just let Nudge talk him into insanity."

Nudge pouted and shut up, glaring at Gazzy angrily. After a few moments she finally mumbled, "I'm not that bad."

Gazzy was about to say something in response but Angel shushed him quietly.

"We don't have to scare him away," A deep voice said.

Everyone turned to face Fang. His face was emotionless as ever, and i couldn't believe he had just said that without making any emotions.

_Hey Angel, What's he thinking?_ I asked her. Her brows furrowed a moment and her eyes grew distant.

_He's Blocking me_, She pouted at him and he just stared back.

"Think about it, he's nice, not a pompous prick, he needs help, and we're some people that if we wanted to, we could help him," Fang said.

He was right...but still. It was Fang though, and he normally knew what he was doing. Yet he was still only 16. But he had a really good point. ARGH.

_He is Right, we could help Iggy, He's nice._

That's Angel, naturally sweet, I sighed. "We can't just hide the wings forever though, I mean, that would suck big time." I told them. It would hurt less, so much less, if we didn't get attached to him, everybody left us, everybody except mom. We had a code of honor, Flock didn't leave Flock, Flock didn't lie to Flock, Flock was generally nice to Flock. What if Iggy did like our wings? What if he was like us? What if he had a cool power too? What if he hated our wings?

There were so many ways he could react, and the majority would hurt me, me as in everybody. 90% of the things that could happen would harm my family, and I couldn't let that happen. Maybe Mom would understand and she'd send him away.

"But he's only staying for one month, I mean, what could possibly happen in one month?" Nudge asked, for once ending her question and not talking on.

OH MY GOD! I had forgotten. I could see on everybody else's faces that they had forgotten as well. He wouldn't have to stay for the bad part, he could just stay for the good, we could be nice to him, and show him new things, and accept him, and have a new, human friend for a short time without worrying that he'd discover our secret if we were extra careful.

"Max is right, we could experience a normal life with Iggy and give him a good time for the short time he's here. We could leave a strong impression. Show him what it's like to be Flock," Angel said. Stupid mind reade-wait, crap, aaaaaah. Whatever, i did not just think that, but she could seriously STAY OUT, every once in a while.

Angel laughed, "I'm sorry Max, I didn't realize it bothered you so much." She pulled out of my head and I quickly put up my mind shield, scowling at her. Angel grinned.

IGGY POV

Ms Martinez was very kind, she took me to the clothes store today and brought me along with her at the grocery store. She seemed like a nice lady, but it was awkward to me, I'm not used to such a nice environment. Nothing goes this long without pain.

She had a hold of my wrist wherever we went, determined not to let me get lost, and described my surroundings to the very last detail.

When we had everything we needed we drove home. Well, she drove to her home, I was just the awkward person in the back that had no clue if they should start a conversation or be quiet. I'm not allowed to speak unless spoken to, though, so I never started any conversations when we did talk.

Ms Martinez sounded like a cheery woman, I could imagine her always with a smile on her face. It made me smile too, until I remembered that this wouldn't last, and I would be moved to another foster home really soon. It's even one that is owned by a friend of my Dad's. My life would return to normal once I go there in a month. It hurts when I think about it, so I try not to.

When we parked outside of the house she got out and started to open my door. I got it open before she could though, and stepped out. I made sure it was a long enough step where I wouldn't get my foot caught between the curb and the car because it would embarrassing if the people that I am now living with saw me trip over a curb. yeah, it would be hilarious(notice the sarcasm).

When we got inside I could tell there were people cooking in the kitchen, I walked that direction, with my hand out in front of me in case i ran into anything. I must look like such an idiot right now. When i got in the kitchen a horrible smell bombarded my senses. And lots of people shouting.

"Max! What the heck are you doing!" somebody shouted, they sounded young, and feminine, the talkative motormouth.

"I'm cooking, what does it look like," came the annoyed reply. Max.

"nooooooooo," Said a young boy's voice. I had no clue who that one was.

"Max, you should let someone else take over," a deep voice said. I knew this one...wait for it... ... ...it was the really weird nickname. AH YES-Fang. He's the quiet one.

Something started to make loud gurgling noises from the stove.

"AAaaaaaahh,ITS THE BLOB!" Motormouth screamed.

"Max, how did this happen?" A young girls voice said, Angel, she was the sweet one.

"What? I didn't do this, there must be something wrong with the stove!" Max said, indignant.

"Max," Fang warned.

"Somebody get this cleaned up immediately," Ms Martinez said scoldingly. Everybody seemed to hush up.

"Oh, hey Iggy," the young boy said.

Hey? should I say hey back? "Hey."

Everyone seemed satisfied and I could hear people starting to clean up. Somebody was pulling towels from the upper right drawer under the stove, and the others were moving the pan to the sink, which seemed to be on the other side of the kitchen.

"SOOOO, what's for lunch?" the young man asked.

Everybody was silent. "I could try..." Motormouth said, sounding way unsure of herself.

I could do it, I had learned at a young age to cook for myself, and then I had created some of my own delicious recipes, I was pretty sure I could make this large family a nice lunch.

"I'll cook," I offered silently. Nobody heard, of course. Speak Up! "I'll cook lunch!" I said a bit louder. I could feel everyones stares boring into me.

"What!? But your blind!" the young boy shouted.

"I can do it," i said simply.

"But you can't see," Max said, basically repeating what the young boy said five seconds ago.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious," I said, snorting and rolling my eyes. I felt good when they laughed and led me over to the stove.

At my old home I would have been beaten for the attitude, but here, it felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4 Defect

**yoyoyoyo. Please enjoy the next chapter, R&R...**

* * *

_He sat at the kitchen table, a steaming plate in front of an empty seat. He had already eaten before, and now he was waiting for his father to get home from work._

_He was scared. Scared that Father wouldn't like it, what if he didn't? He still remembered last night, how could he? He still had the bruises._

_He got up to check if Father was here, he opened the door and walked outside and waited. Finally a car pulled into the driveway, and Father came out. Father walked by him like he didn't even exist and walked into the kitchen. He followed and closed the door behind him silently. He followed Father into the kitchen and sat across from him as Father started eating._

_"So, how was school today?" Father asked, taking a bite of the meal. Father didn't seem upset, he was glad._

_"It was fun," He answered, watching Father warily._

_Father nodded and continued eating. When he was finished he got up and __tossed the plate into the sink._

_"I got a call from the principle today," Father said in a disappointed tone, "I heard you talked back to the teacher."_

_He froze. They called back for that? What would happen? He felt an overwhelming fear. "I-I..." He stuttered, unsure of what to say._

_"Well, Why did I get a call, in the MIDDLE of a VERY important meeting because MY KID was being RUDE!" Father screamed at him angrily._

_"No, I just-"_

_"I Pay for your education boy! You'd better respect it! You'd better respect me! That was a very important meeting and I'm interrupted because of YOU, you insolent boy!" Father shouted._

_He stood in fear on the other side of the room, trying desperately to figure something out to say._

_"I pay for all of this so you can have a happy life, and what to you give me in return?! ignorance and insolence! I paid for this," Father threw a plate at him, barely missing his head, "and this!" Another plate flew by and shattered on the cabinet next to him, shards flew everywhere, scraping against him and lodging in his exposed skin. Another plate crashed next to him and he staggered back, running from the room._

_He barely made it to the stairs before his father grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to the floor. The rough hands grabbed him by the wrists and shoved him hard against the wall, he felt a searing pain in the back of his head and everything went black for a moment...and stayed black. What?What was happening to him. He felt father throw him to the ground and the kicks and punches started raining down on his unprotected body._

_"FATHER, STOP, PLEASE! I'm sorry..." He sobbed_

_"YOU'RE WORTHLESS, just like your mother, worthless. Disgusting. ugly, immature, and weak!"_

_The punches and kicks suddenly stopped. He lay there, sniveling and trying not to move in case Father got angry again._

_"Get up," Father ordered._

_He stood unsteadily looking down._

_"Look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you," Father said._

_He tried to look directly in Fathers eyes._

_"What's the matter with you?"_

_"I-I can't see," He said._

_"What? Speak louder boy."_

_"I CAN'T SEE!" he screamed, suddenly bursting into tears. He couldn't, he didn't know what was happening to him, but it hurt, and it was scary, and he was so scared..._

_A loud noise suddenly blared through the house, what? He tried to locate the noise._

"Iggy!" A voice shouted in his ear, he turned towards it, and waited.

"Iggy." The voice said again.

Who...oh, it was the silent one, Fang.

"Why are you in my room?" He asked quietly, awake suddenly and wary.

"You were having a nightmare," Fang answered. He could tell by the way he said it that Fang was looking at him oddly, of course Fang was. He was a defect, he was disgusting and weak, he was worthless. He was ugly. He didn't know these people yet he was forced to live with them, his life was hell. Living was hell. Sometimes he wondered if it would be easier to just take the jump.

"Are you ok?" Max. She was here too. Of course, everybody give the blind boy pitying and disgusted looks, he won't notice, he can't see!

feh!

"'m fine," he mumbled, pushing to a sitting position in bed. It was all an act anyway, there was no way they were just going to sit here in his room and worry about him while they could be doing other things, there had to be a reason. And of course there was.

"We were wondering if you could cook breakfast for us," The nice little girl piped up.

He sighed and got out of bed, "Sure."

He shuffled out of the room with his hands in front of him, feeling his way down the stairs. Defect, disgusting, he couldn't even walk without worrying about tripping over something or running into something.

When he reached the kitchen he felt around for the pans and grabbed a frying pan out of the second to left cabinet beneath the sink. Then he went to the fridge and grabbed something that felt like a milk jug. He shook it up and down and smelled it. Orange juice, crap. Defect.

He shoved his hand in again and grabbed the milk this time, also some eggs with it.

He mixed the eggs and the milk together in a bowl he had found in the cabinet next to the one with the pans. He poured it into the frying pan and mixed it together, he scrambled them up a bit and shook some good smelling stuff on it. Then he poured in more and let it fry a moment. While the eggs were frying he started some pancakes and got out the syrup on the third try.

When he was finished baking for the whole family (Besides himself, he had eaten while cooking) he split up the meal evenly on 6 plates. he set them in a circle around the table and got out the orange juice (he remembered what it felt like). He poured 5 glasses, since one of the people he lived with, he forgot who, preferred milk for breakfast instead.

"Breakfast is ready," he said as loudly as he could without shouting. Immediately 5 pairs of shoes charged into the kitchen, the other, Ms. Martinez who took her time.

Everybody sat at the table and began eating.

"mmmmm...Iggy this is soooo good!" Motormouth moaned.

"Yeah, this is the best breakfast ever, you should cook more!" somebody else said in excitement.

He said nothing and listened to them eat. When they were done he grabbed the dishes and started scrubbing them.

"Oh no," Ms. Martinez said, walking up behind him and leaning over his shoulder, grabbing a dirty plate from his hands. "you cooked, you don't have to do the dishes. Did you eat?"

He nodded to the air and she gently pulled him to the side, taking his place. "You go have fun," she said, "I'll do this."

He hesitated, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave her doing the dishes, it was rude. Not that he'd do a good job though. He couldn't see, he couldn't to anything, he was just another obstacle.

He walked back to his room and sat on his bed. It felt like hours before he finally felt tired enough to go back to sleep, but when he did he suddenly felt afraid, what if Father came back in his sleep? What if something horrible happened in his dreams. He didn't want to sleep, the nightmares hurt too much.

He was knocked out of his thinking when somebody started to come up the stairs. The step was light, but not like a girl, like somebody who just knew how to walk without making much noise.

There was a silent knock on the door. He sighed, he didn't want to talk with anybody right now.

"Who is it?" he asked in the general direction of the door.

"It's Fang, we need to talk."

* * *

**I just wanted to say that somebody asked for nightmare/fang comfort stuff, and while I did do the nightmare to the best of my ****abilities, Fang hasn't gotten to the comforting stage. And next chapter (In Fang's POV) you'll figure out he was actually very worried...**

**:)**

**Please R&R**

**Thank you Guest, for being so energetic and kind, you've really helped with the story a lot, I promise it will get better. :o)**


	5. AN

**Attention everyone, my story has gotten a lot more followers than I had thought it would, YAY.**

**I am disappointed to say that you will all have to wait a week for my next chapter, I have tons of homework, and excuses aside, I am having a hard time writing out the next chapter. I have postponed my next chapter for next wednesday, by then I am sure I'll have something down...:o)**

**Please forgive the wait. Thank you all for following and favoriting!**

**It would be nice to see your opinions on my story in reviews...So I've also decided that I won't post the chapter next week until I at least have three more reviews. Even a 'hi' would be nice, but I would like some ideas...I'm also debating the pairings...I know I said it would be Iggy/Fang, except I want to get a readers perspective.**

** Warning: If you vote it doesn't mean I am going to go with the votes, this will just help me get an idea on how to shape the story(all the little twists and evil things writers do in their stories will be based on this.)**

**.**

* * *

**MAIN:**

**Iggy/Fang-Love  
Iggy/Fang-Frienship**

**Max/Iggy-love  
Max/Iggy-friendship**

**SIDES:**

**-Nudge/Gazzy  
-Nudge/Angel-just to do something different..haha**

**-Gazzy/OC  
-Gazzy/Ari**

**-Angel/Gazzy  
-Angel/OC  
-No pairing**

* * *

**Please choose a MAIN and/or Side it will help, I know there's a lot of choices.**

**~SilverDynamite**


End file.
